The Adventures of Flynn & Henry: The Last Day & the First Day
by pashotshot1
Summary: Flynn decides to spend the first hours of his vacation with Henry . . . and in dreamland.


The Adventures of Flynn & Henry: The Last Day & the First Day

Flynn was very excited about this particular day because this day was his last day of school. On the morning of the last day of school, he called Henry.

"Henry today is my last day of school," Flynn said.

"I know you're ready for it to end," Henry said.

"I really am," Flynn said. "I really could use a vacation."

"I know you do," Henry said. "You worked hard this school year and I am proud of you. You most definitely deserve a vacation."

"Thanks, Henry," Flynn said. "So to your place I go after school?"

"Absolutely," Henry said. "The pool room is already ready for you."

"That is awesome," Flynn said. "Thanks for all of your help this year. I really, truly appreciate it. My teacher even has a gift for you for substituting for her when she needed it."

"That sounds awesome," Henry said. "I can't wait to receive it."

"I know you are eager to," Flynn said. "Well, I will see you later today."

"I look forward to your coming," Henry said.

After school, Flynn had the bus take him over to Henry's place. Flynn went to the front door, and knocked on it. Henry opened the door.

"Hey, Flynn," Henry said. "Come on in."

"Thank you," Flynn said and came in to sit on the living room couch.

"So, what did the teacher give me?" Henry asked.

Flynn opened his book bag and pulled out a microscope.

"Wow! A microscope," Henry said.

"Yeah, turns out this teacher is very rich," Flynn said.

"Well, that works out great," Henry said.

"The teacher also got you . . ." Flynn said and then he pulled out of the book bag some weather materials.

"This is awesome," Henry said. "Is there no end to your teacher's kindness?"

"No, there isn't," Flynn said and pulled out a gift card to the science store at the mall.

"Wow, she is a generous person," Henry said.

"Oh, there's one more," Flynn said and he pulled out a new lab coat.

"I've needed a new lab coat for months," Henry said. "How did she know?"

"I dropped hints," Flynn said.

"This is amazing," Henry said. "Your teacher is so nice to me, Flynn."

"She really considered you trustworthy," Flynn said.

"Well, the pool room is ready for you, Flynn," Henry said. "Go get the relaxation you so richly deserve."

"I will, Henry," Flynn said.

Henry went to his bedroom while Flynn changed into his swimming suit. Once Flynn was done changing, he went to the pool room and swam in the pool. About thirty or so minutes into his swimming, Henry spoke on the intercom.

"Hey, Flynn," Henry said. "How is the pool room?"

"It's going great," Flynn said. "However, I'd love for you to come on over."

"I'll be there in about twenty minutes," Henry said. "I am enjoying my new microscope and setting up my weather materials."

"Okay, I will wait for you," Flynn said.

"You do that," Henry said.

Flynn sat on a pool seat and played some video games on the TV. While he was still playing the video games, Henry came in the pool room after changing into his swimming suit.

"Hey, Flynn," Henry said. "I am here."

"Hey, Henry," Flynn said. "I was thinking that we could relax together."

"That sounds great," Henry said. "Do you want to sit on these pool seats or do you want to rest in the bed area or what?"

"You know, I could go for a nap," Flynn said.

"Then, I guess we can go to the bed area," Henry said.

Flynn and Henry went to the bed area and closed the door. They lied on the bed together and placed the blanket over them.

"Now, I am feeling relaxed," Flynn said. "Nothing like an evening in the bed looking at an underwater view of the pool"

"I know you enjoy that," Henry said. "Just go to sleep. You deserve some rest, Flynn."

Flynn smiled, and then he closed his eyes and fell asleep. Henry started sleeping not long after Flynn began sleeping. They both slept off and on until high noon the next day.

"I think we've been asleep for quite some time," Henry said.

"Well, it did feel refreshing," Flynn said. "It feels good sleeping late and not having to wake up early."

"Well, that's good to know," Henry said. "So, how about I fix you a bacon sandwich?"

"That sounds great," Flynn said.

"You stay here and continue to collect rest," Henry said. "I will fix the sandwich for you."

"I will, Henry," Flynn said.

Henry left the bed area and went to the kitchen to fix Flynn a bacon sandwich. Once he made the sandwiches, he sent it to Flynn, who fell back asleep while Henry was in the kitchen. Flynn napped for another hour and then woke up and saw that Henry fixed him the sandwiches. Flynn ate the sandwiches and put the Styrofoam plates in the trash can. Flynn then returned to his nap. Flynn was awakened two hours later when Henry spoke on the intercom.

"Hey, Flynn, did you ever get to eat the bacon sandwiches?" Henry asked.

"I did. Thanks, Henry," Flynn said.

"You're welcome, Flynn," Henry said.

"Are you going to come back and relax with me?" Flynn asked.

"I sure can," Henry said. "I just am enjoying some of the gifts that your teacher gave me."

"That is awesome," Flynn said. "I am glad you are making good use of them."

"I know," Henry said. "Anyway, I will be over there soon, so continue to get some rest."

"I will, Henry," Flynn said.

Flynn resumed napping after he was done talking with Henry. About an hour into his nap, he was awakened by Henry's efforts to enter the bed area.

"Hey, Henry," Flynn said.

"Enjoying your vacation?" Henry asked.

"I am," Flynn said. "I really needed a vacation."

"I will see to it that you get one here," Henry said.

"Thanks, Henry," Flynn said.

Henry lied down beside Flynn and put the blanket over himself.

"I am glad you are enjoying your gifts, though," Flynn said.

"I really am," Henry said. "It's like your teacher knows me better than I know myself."

"It sounds very much like it," Flynn said.

"But, why do you want me to relax with you?" Henry asked.

"Well, between you making this pool room for me and subbing for my teacher, you deserve this just as much if not more than I do," Flynn said.

"You're very sweet, Flynn," Henry said.

"Thanks, Henry," Flynn said. "My vacations are never the same without you."

Henry smiled as he and Flynn dozed off on the bed. They both napped together for three hours.

"Did you enjoy your nap?" Flynn asked.

"I sure did," Henry said. "Did you enjoy your first day of vacation?"

"I sure did," Flynn said. "Thanks for letting me crash here. I really needed the rest."

"I knew you did," Henry said. "You rest up as long as you need to."

"I will, Henry and you do the same," Flynn said. "Maybe we can plan another out of town vacation together, just the two of us."

"That can work," Henry said. "We can come up with something. Do you want to go back to Lake Whitehead or go to the Grand Canyon or what?"

"I can go for the Grand Canyon," Flynn said.

"I will consider that, then," Henry said. "Can't you believe we've been friends for two years?"

"Where has the time gone?" Flynn asked.

"I have no idea," Henry said. "Maybe we can be like SpongeBob and Patrick and do something to celebrate our best friendship."

"That sounds exciting," Flynn said. "Maybe we can go on a bike ride every day."

"We can plan more picnics," Henry said.

"We can crash on the hot tub at my place," Flynn said.

"And we can come back here to relax as well," Henry said.

"So, it's settled," Flynn said. "We can spend the whole summer together."

"Let's do it, Flynn," Henry said. "I would really love for you to keep me company this summer."

"I'd be glad to," Flynn said.

Henry and Flynn smiled at each other and resumed napping on the bed.


End file.
